Amis ?
by Saishi-san
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Kakashi et Obito. Ou comment leur amitié a pris forme. [Nouvelle version]


**Titre :** Amis ?

**Auteur :** Saishi-san

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** One-shot

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Le nom du Quatrième étant inconnu, j'ai emprunté le nom que lui avait attribué Hitto-sama. Il se nommera donc Tatsumaki.

**

* * *

**

Amis ?

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le village caché de Konoha, mais on entendait déjà des bruits en provenance du terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. Un jeune garçon se trouvait là, s'entraînant à lancer des shurikens sur un poteau. Il répétait inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Les armes de jet atteignaient leur cible, mais Obito savait qu'il n'en serait plus capable lors d'une mission. Pendant un combat, il tremblait, ses mouvements se faisaient imprécis… En bref, il avait peur. Cette peur le tétanisait et il ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt, se mettant sans cesse en danger et obligeant son maître à constamment surveiller ses faits et gestes. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il était censé être shinobi et savoir surmonter ce sentiment pour mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait assignée. Au lieu de ça, il accumulait les maladresses. De plus, la présence de Kakashi, son rival de toujours, dans l'équipe n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il semblait en permanence devoir se justifier devant lui, car il le traitait comme un boulet inutile et Obito était bien décidé à lui prouver le contraire. Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas fait pour être shinobi. Il n'avait rien d'un génie. Pas comme Kakashi, qui semblait être né un kunai à la main.

L'image de son rival s'imposa alors à lui et cette seule pensée suffit à lui redonner du courage. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. S'il poursuivait ses efforts, il rattraperait Kakashi. Et alors, il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas qu'un boulet. Mu par une nouvelle assurance, déterminé, le jeune shinobi partit récupérer ses armes lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, sur ses gardes. En cette période de troubles, le village était sécurisé et il était fort improbable qu'un ninja ennemi ait pu s'introduire dans le village mais sa formation lui avait toujours enjoint la plus grande prudence.

"Rin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? dit-il surpris.

- Comment ça ? Enfin, Obito, il est huit heures. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre mission ?" répondit la jeune fille d'un ton où perçait le reproche.

Huit heures ?! Il était resté si longtemps à s'entraîner et à réfléchir ? Il allait encore se faire tirer les oreilles. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au destin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur lui. Ou bien possédait-il un don indéniable en matière de maladresse. Il était déjà en disgrâce à cause de son manque de talent en mission - plusieurs ennemis avaient déjà fui par sa faute - alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se fasse encore plus remarquer en faisant attendre tout le monde. Il bégaya de vagues excuses à l'attention de Rin, et après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, il la suivit en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer l'heure de rassemblement ? Il avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu avant la mission, mais il ne s'était pas douté que le temps passerait si vite.

Pendant le trajet, Rin tenta bien de faire la conversation mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Obito semblait en pleine réflexion, sans doute en train d'appréhender les remontrances des deux autres membres de leur équipe. Elle se dit alors que ceux-ci exagéraient peut-être un peu. Bien sûr, leur maître dispensait ses leçons avec tact, de manière à ne pas les blesser mais pour Kakashi, c'était une toute autre affaire. Lui ne perdait pas une occasion de lui montrer ses faiblesses, peut-être sans se rendre compte qu'il était blessant. Et Rin plaignait Obito. La vie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. En effet, en tant que fils du clan Uchiha, son camarade faisait sans doute face à un certaine pression, ce qui devait accentuer sa maladresse. Déjà à l'Académie, le garçon avait sans cesse été talonné par les ambitions incessantes de son père. Et voyant que son niveau était loin d'être acceptable, celui-ci ne lui avait laissé aucun instant de répit, l'entraînant sans relâche et lui rabâchant les obligations qui l'attendaient en tant que futur shinobi du plus grand clan de Konoha, alors qu'il aurait du être encouragé. Rin se demandait parfois comment Obito arrivait encore à tenir le coup devant tous ces gens qui lui disaient qu'il ne ferait jamais un bon shinobi et qu'il déshonorait les Uchiha. A sa place, elle aurait déjà baissé les bras. Mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le jeune chûnin, c'est qu'il ne renonçait jamais. Malgré les échecs et les moqueries, il s'entraînait inlassablement. Ce matin même, elle n'avait pu dissimuler son admiration devant la ténacité de son coéquipier.

Leur arrivée au point de rendez-vous interrompit le cheminement de Rin et la voix de Kakashi les accueillit, les faisant tous deux redescendre sur terre et abandonner leurs pensées.

"Tu es encore en retard, Obito ! le réprimanda celui-ci. Quand comprendras-tu qu'en tant que shinobi, tu te dois de suivre les règles imposées ? Arriver à l'heure fait partie de tes obligations !"

Le jeune garçon essaya vainement de se justifier mais Tatsumaki, leur maître, se contenta de sourire, en le réprimandant gentiment. Kakashi réprima son agacement. Pourquoi ne lui apprenait-il pas à respecter les règles comme il se devait ? Obito était un incapable, tout juste bon à inventer de stupides excuses pour justifier ses actes. Vraiment pitoyable… Et dire qu'il appartenait à l'un des clans les plus réputés de Konoha. Il l'énervait de plus en plus par son manque de sérieux. Quand on était shinobi, on obéissait sans poser de questions, alors que lui, il discutait sans cesse. Pour couronner le tout, il se permettait d'arriver en retard un jour comme aujourd'hui où il allait exécuter la mission la plus importante de sa vie ! Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer. En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un regard ahuri.

"Aujourd'hui, Kakashi est promu jônin au même rang que moi, Obito, expliqua Tatsumaki en souriant. Désormais, vous pourrez effectuer des missions seuls.

- Seuls ? Vous voulez dire qu'à partir de maintenant, on va être commandés par Kakashi ?" s'exclama le chûnin.

Son maître soupira. Il le lui avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois. Obito, quant à lui, sentait la morsure de la jalousie s'insinuer en lui. Alors comme ça, Kakashi devenait jônin, et pendant ce temps, lui restait toujours au même point, ne progressant pas d'un pouce. Devoir se mettre sous ses ordres ne l'enchantait guère, mais il le cacha tant bien que mal. La mission passait avant les émotions du shinobi. Kakashi, Rin et lui se placèrent autour de Tatsumaki, attendant que celui-ci leur fasse part de la mission.

"Bien, comme vous le savez, le pays de la Terre envahit actuellement le village allié de l'Herbe, dit le jônin. Nous devons à tout prix les stopper, et pour cela, il faut bloquer leur ravitaillement. Votre mission est simple : détruire ce pont - il désigna un point sur la carte dépliée devant eux - et ainsi empêcher tout approvisionnement. Je me chargerai de faire diversion."

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent en route. Aucun des trois adolescents ne jugea nécessaire de faire le moindre commentaire. Konoha était actuellement prise dans une situation délicate et chaque mission avait une importance capitale. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser sur la dangerosité de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Obito le savait mais l'appréhension commençait à poindre en lui. Ses mains devinrent moites et il dut se faire violence pour les empêcher de trembler. Il n'y pouvait rien. Dès qu'il sentait le combat poindre, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Le jeune garçon eut beau se répéter que l'entraînement s'était très bien déroulé au matin et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait le moindre problème, son manque de confiance lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. L'envie de ne pas décevoir était forte mais pas assez pour contrer la voix qui lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un faible.

Tatsumaki les accompagna jusqu'au pont. Il rejoindrait ensuite le front ennemi. Il avait laissé Kakashi en tête et cela énervait profondément Obito. Rien qu'en le voyant se comporter en leader, sa frustration grandissait de minute en minute. Le jeune Hatake restait parfaitement concentré, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer tout haut, mais il admirait son nouveau chef. Imperturbable quelle que soit la situation, il réussissait dans toutes ses actions. C'était un génie, tout simplement. Et même, lui, l'enfant de l'élite de Konoha, ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Un mélange d'envie, de colère et de jalousie l'envahissait lorsqu'il l'observait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi doué ? La vie était vraiment trop injuste.

Le groupe s'arrêta pour la nuit. Puis, au matin, ils se séparèrent comme prévu. Kakashi ne le montra pas, mais il était content que leur maître les quitte enfin. Après tout, il était jônin maintenant, et il n'avait plus besoin d'être chaperonné comme un bleu. Il fit signe à son équipe de le suivre, n'obtenant même aucune remarque de la part d'Obito. C'était plutôt étrange, mais avec ce garçon, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but final, il sentait monter en lui l'excitation du combat. Contrairement à la plupart des autres shinobis de Konoha qui faisaient ce métier pour protéger leur village, il adorait combattre par plaisir. En effet, rien n'était comparable à la sensation d'être en danger lorsque l'on mettait sa vie en jeu. Frôler de si près la mort donnait une saveur inoubliable à la vie quand on y échappait. De plus, tenter de forcer le destin était grisant. Pour toutes ces choses, Kakashi adorait être shinobi. Il savait que beaucoup de gens trouvaient cette conception déroutante et inhabituelle, mais pour lui, c'était ça la vraie vie. En un sens, c'était assez triste de savoir qu'il ne trouvait le bonheur que dans le sang et la violence, au lieu de l'obtenir à travers l'amitié et l'amour. Mais il était ainsi fait. Il ne vivait que pour se battre et cela ne changerait jamais.

Les trois jeunes shinobis avançaient rapidement, quand soudain Kakashi sentit une… non deux présences. Leurs attaquants se dévoilèrent rapidement, et ils ripostèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Obito se débarrassa de l'un d'eux grâce à sa technique Katon. Mais le deuxième apparut derrière Rin, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il la tenait en otage. Les deux garçons savaient très bien ce qu'une prise d'otage signifiait. Dés que l'un des membres de l'équipe se faisait capturer, la situation était bloquée et la mission avait toutes les chances d'échouer. Leur adversaire se volatilisa sans leur laisser l'occasion de répliquer, et sans se poser la moindre question, Obito partit à sa poursuite. La voix de Kakashi s'éleva, le stoppant net.

"Obito ! Reste là ! lui intima-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ils ont Rin en otage ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici sans rien faire ?!

- La mission est plus importante que Rin, expliqua calmement Kakashi, comme s'il avait affaire à un étudiant de l'Académie auquel il fallait tout apprendre. Ils ont besoin d'elle pour nous attirer à eux, alors ils ne la tueront pas tout de suite. De plus, en les poursuivant, la mission perd ses dernières chances de succès.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'emporta Obito. Tu laisserais mourir Rin après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ?

- Des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour accomplir son devoir. Et je te rappelle que la mission est la priorité d'un shinobi, continua le jônin, imperturbable.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, toi et ton sens du devoir et des lois, lâcha le garçon. Peu importe que tu sois mon leader. Je vais sauver Rin ! Pour toi, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont synonymes de déchets mais… ceux qui laissent tomber leurs amis sont encore pires !"

Obito partit, laissant Kakashi seul. L'attitude de ce dernier le plongeait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi insensible vis-à-vis de la vie des autres ? Tout ça pour réussir une mission et gagner une guerre. Mais à quoi être vainqueur s'il n'y avait plus de shinobis vivants pour le voir ? Il savait qu'un ninja était en réalité une arme au service de son village, se privant de toute émotion susceptible de nuire à son devoir. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pour lui, être shinobi c'était avant tout devenir fort pour protéger ses proches. A quoi servirait la puissance sinon ? Il comprenait que cette mission fut capitale pour la survie du village et du pays du Feu tout entier, mais était-ce une raison pour sacrifier Rin ?

_"Si tous les chefs de groupe agissaient comme Kakashi, il ne resterait bientôt plus de combattants à Konoha_, pensa amèrement Obito.

De son côté, Kakashi fulminait contre lui-même et contre Obito. Cet imbécile l'avait laissé seul pour aller sauver Rin. Il se savait capable de mener la mission à bien, mais quelque chose le retenait. La dernière phrase prononcée par le jeune Uchiha résonnait encore à ses oreilles et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre. Pourquoi cela le gênait-il autant ? Et depuis quand se posait-il autant de questions à propos d'une mission ? Les ordres étaient pourtant clairs, et s'il ne voulait pas faillir aux règles du parfait shinobi, il se devait de continuer en direction du pont. Mais non. Ses jambes refusaient tout simplement de le mener là-bas, loin d'Obito et de Rin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésitait sur le terrain, et cela le rendait fou de rage.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est pourtant évident. Ma mission est prioritaire, c'est la loi. Je ne dois surtout pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions comme cet idiot_, se répétait-il.

Il essayait par tous les moyens de se convaincre que ne pas rattraper Obito était la meilleure et l'unique chose à faire. Pourtant, il restait là, son regard hésitant allant de la direction du pont à celle empruntée par les attaquants et ses deux co-équipiers.

* * *

Il avait échoué. Encore une fois, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. Obito se surprit à entendre la voix de Kakashi dans son esprit. 

_Moi qui croyais que les Uchiha représentaient l'élite de notre village… Quand je t'observe, j'ai des doutes quant au réel talent de ton clan si admiré. Tu es vraiment le roi des boulets ! Regardes-toi ! Après tout ce temps, tu n'es même pas capable de te débarrasser d'un ennemi aussi faible._

Il sourit doucement. Peut-être son rival avait-il raison finalement. Il n'avait même pas réussi à blesser gravement son adversaire et lui, il allait mourir ici à cause de sa stupidité et de son manque de talent.

Mais l'attaque ne vint pas. Au lieu du coup fatal, il découvrit Kakashi planté devant lui, se tenant l'œil gauche, du sang dégoulinant sur sa main. Les yeux d'Obito s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. C'était impossible. En fait, il était déjà mort, et la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était une hallucination. Jamais le Kakashi qu'il connaissait n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Venir à son secours et abandonner la tâche qui lui incombait en tant que jônin de Konoha ? Hors de question pour une personne telle que lui. Et pourtant… C'était bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Le Uchiha n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait désobéi aux ordres pour venir à leur secours. Venant de sa part, c'était impensable. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur son compte. Peut-être avait-il un cœur, finalement. Son arrivée lui redonna du courage et il se releva tant bien que mal. Si celui-ci était à ce point allé à l'encontre de ses convictions, lui aussi était capable de changer. Il était temps de montrer de quoi il était capable.

Reprenant le kunai qu'il avait laissé échapper lorsque son adversaire avait fondu sur lui, il se releva et d'un coup d'œil, essaya de voir si son coéquipier était en état de reprendre le combat. C'était en fait son œil gauche qui avait été éraflé sur toute sa hauteur et il semblait évident qu'il était devenu inefficace pour le combat, ce qui représentait un désavantage non négligeable. Sans la possibilité de voir sur sa gauche, Kakashi était plus vulnérable. Et tout ça à cause de lui, comme toujours. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il soit un fardeau pour les autres ? Pourquoi devaient-ils sans arrêt être derrière lui pour réparer ses bêtises ? Pourquoi étaient-ce eux qui prenaient tous les coups qui lui étaient destinés ? Ils souffraient à sa place alors qu'il était le seul à mériter tout ça.

La colère enflait de plus en plus en lui, si forte que la crainte qui l'avait saisi auparavant disparut, laissant la place à une rage froide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si calme tout à coup, si puissant. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose de nouveau était en lui. Sa vision se trouvait améliorée comme s'il avait passé sa vie à regarder à travers un voile. Le chûnin voyait tout dans les moindres détails et c'est sans mal qu'il repoussa les trois shurikens qui se dirigeaient vers lui à toute vitesse. A côté de lui, Kakashi paraissait avoir vu le changement qui s'était opéré en lui mais son expression devint franchement stupéfaite et admiratrice quand il aperçut les deux pupilles rouges dans les yeux d'Obito. Lui-même eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à y croire quand il comprit qu'il venait ni plus ni moins de développer le Sharingan. Qu'allait dire son père à cette nouvelle ? Tous ces doutes seraient balayés et son fils serait alors apprécié à sa juste valeur. A cette pensée, le jeune garçon se sentit doté d'une assurance nouvelle. Il n'était pas un faible. Non, il était Obito Uchiha et il allait montrer à l'ennemi ce que cela signifiait.

Ses deux adversaires étaient invisibles depuis le début – il semblait que c'était là leur technique favorite – mais le Dôjutsu surmonta aisément cet obstacle et Obito repéra les deux hommes cachés non loin de là. Après un léger signe de tête à Kakashi, il lança son kunai sur un des deux ninjas qui, surpris, ne put éviter l'attaque et le reçut dans l'épaule. Voyant que son camarade combattait férocement avec le deuxième homme et que sa blessure lui causait quelques sérieux problèmes, il vola à son secours sans plus se préoccuper de sa première cible.

_Blessé, il n'ira pas loin_, se dit-il.

Comme il l'avait fait de très nombreuses fois, Obito forma des sceaux et un jet de flammes jaillit sur le shinobi qui abandonna l'affrontement pour éviter d'être carbonisé. Pendant que le chûnin occupait son attention, Kakashi se concentra pour rechercher les dernières réserves de chakra qu'il avait en lui. Et malgré les avertissements de son instructeur, il utilisa sa seule technique originale, le Raikiri, qu'il passa en travers du corps de son adversaire. Epuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il sentit ses rares forces l'abandonner et il s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Quand Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une assez forte douleur à son œil gauche et à son bras droit. Tout lui semblait calme autour de lui, plus aucun bruit de combat ne perçait le silence. Peut-être rêvait-il ou peut-être était-il mort. Mais lorsqu'une chevelure jaune entra dans son champ de vision et que la voix angoissée de Rin lui parvint, tout lui revint en mémoire. La mission, l'enlèvement de sa coéquipière, l'affrontement, le Sharingan… Tout cela faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup, aussi Kakashi referma-t-il simplement les yeux avant de les rouvrir tout aussi brusquement. 

"Allez fainéant, clama une voix bien connue. Rin t'as soigné alors tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de te relever !

- Que… que s'est-il passé ? dit Kakashi en se redressant un peu. Maître Tatsumaki ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Et la mission ? ajouta-t-il.

- Pendant que tu dormais j'ai libéré Rin, expliqua Obito, ne laissant pas à son maître le soin de raconter les faits. C'est après que les choses ont dégénéré. Le premier homme que j'avais attaqué s'est échappé et a ramené ses copains qui nous ont encerclés. Heureusement, maître Tatsumaki est venu à notre secours à temps.

- Quand à la mission, je crains fort qu'elle n'ait échoué, conclut Tatsumaki. Mais le plus important est que vous soyez tous en vie."

Kakashi hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé dans un monde différent. Il avait raté sa première mission en tant que jônin et leur professeur ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Grâce à Obito, il avait compris que certaines choses étaient plus importantes que la réussite d'un sabotage mais son esprit si habitué à obéir aux ordres avait du mal à s'y faire. Il avait échoué pour sauver ses amis et cela lui rappelait l'histoire de son père, celle de Croc-Blanc qui avait déshonoré le clan Hatake. Après tant d'années à lui avoir reproché son manque de discernement, voilà que lui, son fils, venait de faire la même chose. Et cela lui laissait comme un goût particulièrement amer dans la bouche. Bien sûr, Obito et Rin allaient bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une once de regret à l'idée que le pont était toujours intact.

Et justement, à propos d'Obito, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé à son réveil, c'était un garçon sûr de lui et fier de s'en être tiré qui lui avait répondu, et non pas l'habituel garçon maladroit qui s'excusait sans cesse. On aurait dit que le Sharingan lui avait offert un nouvel esprit. Et Kakashi n'était pas sûr de préférer ce nouveau Obito Uchiha à l'ancien car à présent, il se sentait plus faible que lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour ressentir pareille impression, surtout face à son équipier. Mais le fait qu'il dispose du Sharingan lui ouvrait de nouvelles portes qui resteraient obstinément fermées pour lui. Sa nouvelle technique Raikiri, par exemple, nécessitait de distinguer tous les mouvements de son adversaire et sans un Dôjutsu tel que le Sharingan, la maîtriser était impossible. Il resterait donc indéfiniment avec un jutsu incomplet alors qu'Obito progresserait et développerait ses propres techniques toujours plus puissantes. Qui sait même si Tatsumaki ne lui apprendrait pas le Rasengan ?

C'est sur ces pensées bien amères que son maître donna le signal du départ. Bien que Rin ait soigné l'essentiel de ses blessures, il restait encore faible et son œil avait besoin d'une opération plus sérieuse. Le voyage de retour s'effectua dans un grand silence et arrivé à Konoha, Kakashi se dirigea vers l'hôpital sans un regard pour Obito, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra rentrer chez lui pour annoncer à son père la merveilleuse nouvelle. Nouvelle qui fit d'ailleurs le tour du clan le soir même et qui fut à l'occasion de nombreuses visites chez les Uchiha. Tout le monde voulait féliciter le futur chef et discuter de la meilleure formation à lui apporter. Au milieu des conversations animées, le jeune garçon se dit qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Les mois passèrent et peu à peu, Obito quitta ce caractère maladroit et enfantin qui l'avait toujours empêché de faire un excellent shinobi. La mission où il avait sauvé Rin avait été le déclencheur de son talent, qui se révélait à présent pleinement. Il faisait toujours équipe avec ses deux camarades et bientôt, le Hokage put se rendre compte que le jeune Uchiha atteignait un niveau pratiquement aussi haut que son rival de toujours, ce qui donnait au final un fort taux de réussite en mission. Puis, le jour tant désiré où il reçut son titre de jônin arriva enfin, ravissant tout le monde. Sa famille avait de bons espoirs et lui prévoyaient déjà un avenir prometteur. Rin – toujours soucieuse du moral et du succès de ses équipiers – était ravie. Seul Kakashi émettait quelques réserves et ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général. Sa relation avec Obito devint de ce fait un peu plus tendue chaque jour. Maintenant qu'il voyait de quoi était réellement capable un Uchiha, il se rendait compte que tout ce temps où il avait cru faire partie de l'élite, il se fourvoyait. Il existait partout ailleurs d'aussi bons, voire meilleurs, ninjas que lui et il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. Mais son ego en prenait un coup. Et cela se ressentait dans son attitude. Lui qui n'était déjà pas très causant auparavant, il devint taciturne et les piques qu'il sortait assez souvent donnaient lieu à des affrontements verbaux assez violents entre Obito et lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, les mots ne suffisent plus et que les deux garçons en viennent aux mains. C'était lors d'un entraînement et Obito tentait de perfectionner sa nouvelle technique, un jutsu qui permettait de créer un véritable brasier de flammes autour de son ennemi, ce qui provoquait sa mort à presque tous les coups, lorsque Kakashi, fatigué de le voir fanfaronner, lui répliqua que son jutsu ne valait rien face à sa technique utilisant la foudre. Et qu'il était prêt à le prouver sur le champ. Obito, qui depuis quelque temps était de plus en plus sûr de lui et suffisant, le prit au mot et lança immédiatement son attaque, la colère l'empêchant de raisonner correctement. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Hatake se moquait ouvertement de lui et il était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes. N'écoutant pas les protestations de Rin, il fit les signes et aussitôt, un gigantesque torrent de flamme encercla son rival, se resserrant petit à petit. Celui-ci avait lui-même entamé sa propre technique et l'air autour d'Obito s'électrisa petit à petit, des éclairs commençant à se former, quand ils se firent projeter en arrière par une gigantesque grenouille. Tous deux atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Ils se relevèrent ensuite en toussant pour apercevoir le batracien qui les avait interrompus.

Sur la tête de l'animal, se tenait leur ancien instructeur qui les regardait d'un air peu amène. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus sous es ordres, Tatsumaki les gardaient à l'œil et surveillaient leurs progrès mais il veillait également à éviter ce genre d'incident. Des réprimandes n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. Ce fut le cas, et même si l'adulte ne criait pas, sa déception était si présente dans ses paroles qu'elle était bien plus efficace que des mots pour faire éprouver des remords à ses deux anciens élèves. Il leur assena que des shinobi étaient indignes d'un tel comportement. Les émotions passaient après, comme le disait si souvent Kakashi les années passées, et se battre ainsi pour une chose aussi stupide que la puissance était ridicule. Il termina en leur apprenant que des garçons qui allaient bientôt passer le test d'entrée dans l'ANBU se devaient de faire preuve d'un plus grand esprit d'équipe.

Cette nouvelle fit s'envoler la colère et la frustration et l'excitation put se lire dans les yeux des deux jônins. L'ANBU était leur but final et voilà qu'il se présentaient enfin à eux. Leur dispute paraissait en effet bien dérisoire à côté de ça. Une fois Tatsumaki parti, Rin leur prodigua ses encouragements pour la suite et les laissa seuls à son tour. Elle sentait inconsciemment que ces deux-là avaient des choses à se dire. Obito fut le premier à briser le silence et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kakashi.

"Maintenant qu'on va faire parti de l'ANBU, commença-t-il, on devrait peut-être mettre nos vieilles histoires de côté, tu ne crois pas ? Si on n'arrive pas à agir en équipe, Tatsumaki a raison. On n'est pas dignes d'être sihnobis.

- C'est vrai, admit le jeune Hatake. Surtout que ce combat était absurde. Tu es devenu fort, je le reconnais.

- Alors, conclut Obito avec un sourire. Amis ?

- Amis."

* * *

**Edit :** Modification du Raikiri en Rasengan et du statut d'Obito. Il n'est pas héritier du clan.

Que dire à propos de ce nouveau texte ? Je pense qu'il est plus complet et un peu plus intéressant du fait que je ne réécris pas simplement Kakashi Gaiden. Cependant, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une fin potable et j'espère donc que ce n'est pas trop incohérent.

Merci à Hitto-sama qui m'a donné l'idée d'améliorer mon texte en en faisant un univers alternatif. J'en ai également profité pour rallonger le one-shot et améliorer certains passages qui en avaient bien besoin – toujours grâce à Hitto-sama et à ses conseils très utiles - en espérant qu'il soit de meilleure qualité cette fois ci. Votre avis ou vos impressions sont toujours appréciés.


End file.
